marysueshopkinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lennehs trash pack universe
k these r the personalities ive given all my trash pack houses r the bins n they live in a little village thingy house 1 steve- helps dregg legs run the village n hes one of the smartest trashies he likes giving his babbies big hugs with all of his arms he is a gud dad deady bear- she is ver motherly n will look after anything (when deady bear and steve got married they decided to mash up their last names and they are mr and miss pear but they dont rlly use their new last name anyway) buried burrito1- nicknamed pd but nobody rlly knows what it stands for he never stays still for long n he likes playing with fried dragon fly burried burrito2- he loves 2 make daisy chains with smashed vase n falls asleep a lot house 2 little locker- he is the strongest trashie n helps fix things and build houses n move things hes also smashed vases caretaker n she is his most favorite thing in the world he helps cruddy curry keep brown barf bagette away from her smashed vase- she has brain damage n is rlly sensitive 2 most things she likes spending time w. the twins house 3 cruddy curry- shes stalked by brown barf bagette n she hates him shes usually rlly optimistic n relaxed n shes loves both of the twins n wants babies of her own awful algae- secretly likes cruddy curry but doesnt want 2 say anything bc he knows how stressed she is bc of barf bagette he is blind in one eye house 4 dregg legs - he is the smartest trashie n is very distantly related to steve he is also ver old n he runs the village squirm cake- he arses around a lot n tells rlly bad jokes but he is good at problem solving house 5 whacked wasp- he is ver talkative n almost never shuts up he is one of steves best friends tho gutter fly- he is a doctor n is one of steves best friends he has a broken wing n flies lopsided house 6 fishy finger- hes always has a coff or cold n he likes to annoy shabby cabbage bc it is funny shabby cabbage- he is miserable n ppl dont like to be around him for too long bc he is depressing and looks like a basketball house 7 brown barf bagette- he is rlly creepy n has no bounderies he is not allowed by the twins yellow barf bagette- he is nice n doesnt rlly like his brother bc he gets a bad reputation bc of him house 8 blue lumpy yoghurt- his spoon is broken off n he tries 2 say it was a fight wound but it was just him being stupid n then hurting himself he is selfish n only cares about himself red lumpy yoghurt- he is always complaining about things n hates fried dragon fly house 9 gakky macaron- he is a weirdo that doesnt rlly talk but he always kicks people for no reason scruffer fish- he h8s gakky macaron bc he always gets kicked by him he is a nice person but nobody rlly talks to him house 10 filthy fan- he is a weirdo that always makes ppl cold when they stand by him kacky kettle- he is annoying and talks to himself a lot house 11 pink dreg leggs- white dreg leggs annoying ass cousin he always brings up embarrasing stories from when wdl was a babby smelly jellyfish- hes always serious n never jokes around he always tells deady bear how to look after the twins n hes always wrong house 12 pesty locust- he is always jumping about n never sits still but he is gud at finding food he is important snotty schnitzel- he has a weird laugh n always flaps his arms about he is weird house 13 stinky skunk- he is not even stinky his sense of smell is rlly good n he helps pesty locust find food rotten rollerblade- he is annoying n always runs ppl over not in a house fried dragon fly- he is a doge Category:Lenneh Category:Lennehs trashies Category:Trash pack